


Day One

by LittleEagle



Series: 20 day Kink Challange [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Italian translations1 Dearie, Sweetie2 here3 beautiful, here: Darling4 please5 me too6 yes





	

[Outfit](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/day_twenty/set?id=207217940)

************************************************************************************************************  
It was the first warm day of spring and [name] decided to clean the whole house now that her husband wasn't home. It wasn't like she didn't love him but he was infantile in many ways and it was hindering in household chores and the work she had to finish at home. She was married to Feliciano for more than a year now but he still managed to surprise her. Bringing home some sweets or flowers, picking her up from work or taking her on surprise dates. Their love seemed to be eternal, burning with a passion no one saw between two people.  
[Name] was cleaning the windows of the upstairs rooms with the music blaring loud. It could be heard throughout the whole house and it overpowered every other sound such as the opening and closing of the front door. She was dancing to the beat while rubbing the windows. Her hips swayed lightly but captivating. Her hair was a little messy but it still gave her a sexy charm. She was too busy feigning to be the lead singer of the current song that she didn't notice someone enter the room. The mam walked up to her, hugging her from behind and placing one hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She dropped the cleaning supplies and struggled to break free. "Cara1, it's-a me, Feliciano," he said and pressed a light kiss to the side of her neck. "You scared me," she mumbled against his palm what was still covering her lips.  
Feli gave another light kiss on her neck and removed his hand from her mouth. "I didn't mean to," he said apologetically and put his hand on her thigh. His fingers moved up on her smooth skin until they were resting on her clothed womanhood. "Fe-Feli. What are you doing? I need to finish cleaning," she protested when he started to rub her clit through the fabric. "Hm? It's-a the maid's-a fault if she dresses in a way what makes-a the master want her, don't you-a think?" he asked in a lustful voice she never heard from him. "What?! I just wear this because I don't mind if it gets dirty," she replied and fought back a moan. "That's-a good because I-a wouldn't let you-a get it off anyways," he smirked and instead of a kiss he bit her neck lightly.  
This time she let out a small moan, his hands' added effort made her give in. [Name] could feel Feli smirk against her skin and press his body closer to hers. "Feli, we should go to the bed," she warned but only got a pinch to her covered breast. "No. I-a want to do it qui2," he whispered and gave a nip to her ear. She shuddered when his fingers sneaked under her panties. After a few strokes to her folds the small piece of article was lying somewhere on the floor. Feli kept on kissing and nipping her neck while his fingers were toying with her clothed breasts and wet womanhood. He pushed a finger inside her making [name] gasp and grinded his crotch against her butt.  
After a few teasing pumps he pulled away his hand and stepped back slightly. "Bella3, kneel onto the windowsill," Feli asked while he undid his pants and pulled down his boxer. [Name] obeyed him though a bit clumsily. He stepped behind her again and lifting her dress he pressed his member against her butt. Feli gripped her hips and bent her forward with her upper body resting against the window and her butt standing out. He moved even closer, his tip now touching against her clit. A shiver ran down her spine when he bit her neck again and pushed his tip inside her. "Feli, prego4," she mumbled when he kept still. His hands gripped her hips tighter and he thrust in fully. He picked up a relentless pace already and pumped in and out of her rapidly.  
[Name] closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool glass, her moan mixing with Feli's growls. His pace was quickening with every couple of thrusts and she would get dangerously close to falling off if he wasn't holding her in a tight embrace. Though she hated to admit it, [name] enjoyed it much, the new position gave Feli better access and he could easily hit her special spot. "There...Feli," she moaned out and he complied, ramming into her from this angle. Her sweaty palms were sliding down the window leaving no chance for her to support her shaking body. "I'm going to~" Feli grunted into her ear, his moves becoming uneven and rushed. "A-Anch'io5," she moaned and after a few more thrusts the white-blind bliss of her orgasm washed over her. Feli made a couple of sloppy pumps before he hold [name] even closer to himself, his seed spilling inside her.  
He let go of her and pulled her off the windowsill and into an embrace. The only sound in the room were their shallow breaths and pants and the creaking of the bed when they sat down. "It was fantastic but what was that for?" [name] asked once she regained her breath. "We're married long enough-a to let the other know-a about what we like, sí6?" he replied and caressed her still blushed cheeks. "Yes, you're right," she said with a small smile. He gave her a kiss before his question. "And what you-a like, Cara1?" [name] smiled at him mischievously. "You'll know it by time."

**Author's Note:**

> Italian translations  
> 1 Dearie, Sweetie  
> 2 here  
> 3 beautiful, here: Darling  
> 4 please  
> 5 me too  
> 6 yes


End file.
